You're GONNA be Popular!
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: A very funny story about Galinda continuing to try to give Elphaba a makeover including ballgowns, hair and even sneakily painting green nails in the middle of the night... Shiz-era, Gelphie friends. one-shot


It was a usual afternoon at Shiz University. The students were studying, the teachers were teaching… and the Galindas were Galindaing. Galinda was painting her nails in her and Elphaba's dorm room. The green girl was studying. "Elphie, you remember when I tried to make you popular right?" asked Galinda.

"How could I ever forget?" Elphaba said flatly as she worked on an essay for Dr. Dillamond's class.

Galinda ignored her roommate's unenthusiastic response, and continued her thought excitedly. "Well, I was thinking, what if I gave you another makeover!?"

"Umm…" Elphaba was too busy focusing on her homework to pay attention to her energetic roommate.

"Alright Elphie, if you aren't going to protest, I'm gonna get the hair brush!"Galinda made a dash for her vanity and grabbed the sparkly pink hairbrush that was sitting on top of it. Then, she started to brush Elphaba's hair. Because Elphaba was sitting at her desk, there wasn't much she could do about it… or so Galinda thought.

Elphaba turned around in her office chair. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Elphie stay still, I need to get the tangles out!" Galinda said starting to pout.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but let Galinda continue figuring that there was no way possible that she was going to get out of this one. "ow…ow…ow…ow…" she said every time Galinda's hairbrush pulled painfully through her hair. As much as Galinda attempted to be gentle, it wasn't working.

Eventually, Galinda finished brushing and started applying leave-in conditioner to her friend's hair. "What are you doing now?" Elphaba asked.

"It's to make your hair soft, Elphie!" Galinda continued to work in the product.

"Doesn't that stuff smell a little too SWEET to you!?" Elphaba asked while wrinkling her nose.

"Elphie, it's a good smell, and besides, your hair is really scraggily." Elphaba sighed. After putting a few more things in Elphaba's hair, Galinda French-braided the back hair. Once she was finished, the blonde got a handheld mirror and gave it to the green girl. "Why Miss Elphaba, look at you… you're beautiful!"

Elphaba looked in the mirror and frowned. "You French-braided my hair?" she asked curiously.

"Well" Galinda started "It did look like that type." Galinda toss-tossed her hair and smiled.

"It's… um… different" Elphaba said "And a bit too fancy."

"Oh Elphie! Relax, it looks great! Oh, and I go a dress for you when I was out shopping yesterday!" Galinda went and found a shopping bag she lifted it onto her bed and pulled out a pink dress, similar to the popular dress, but not quite the same thing.

Elphaba grimaced at the sight of the thing as if it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. "Alright Elphie, put it on!" Galinda said smiling and shaking the dress at Elphaba.

"Uh…no." Elphaba stated flatly.

"C'mon Elphie, it'll look great on you, pink goes good with green!"

"How much did you spend on that thing?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, only 2000 dollars, it was nothing! Elphie, you're changing the subject, go into the bathroom and put it on." Galinda said in a slightly stern way.

"Well, it's REALLY not my style…" Elphaba said coming up with excuses.

"Elphie, if you won't put it on yourself, I will forcibly put it on you… hmph!" Galinda pouted.

"Y'a know… I've really got to go… see you later!" Elphaba made a dash for the door.

By the time Galinda had processed what had just happened, Elphaba was already out the door. "ELPHIE! WAIT!" Galinda called sticking her head out the door. She could see Elphaba running down the hall. "ELPHIE!" Galinda chased after her green roommate, dress in hand.

Elphaba started to sprint to the first place she could think to go, the library. She dashed down the stairs to the first floor of dorms, and out the door. Galinda followed her. Elphaba kept the pace up until she was about three quarters of the way to the library. Galinda, however could only run a fraction of that distance, and eventually gave up, and went back to her dorm figuring that Elphaba had to come back at some point.

The green girl knew that it was 4:00 and there was no way she could possibly stay at the library forever to avoid putting that dress on, but… maybe she could come up with a plan to avoid the dress altogether. Elphaba began to flip through spell books.

Hours later, Elphaba showed up at the dorms with her training wand from Madame Morrible's class in hand. She tried to open the door but couldn't. _Ugh! I left my keys behind…_ Elphie thought. She knocked on the door feeling incredibly stupid.

"Who's there?" Galinda asked almost teasingly from inside.

"It's Elphie!..." Elphaba replied trying to sound as annoying as Galinda was being.

"Elphie who?" Galinda asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Galinda just let me in!" Elphaba shouted sneerishly.

"Only if you agree to put the dress on!" Galinda replied.

Elphaba smirked thinking of her plan. "Alright." Galinda unlocked and opened the door. _That was a lot easier than I had thought…_ Galinda giggled.

"Alright Elphie, here it is." Galinda held up the pink gown.

Before Galinda could hand Elphaba the dress, she took out her wand and said "Frock!" some sparkles came shooting out of the wand, but they missed the dreaded gown, and hit the dress that Galinda was wearing instead.

Galinda inhaled loudly "ELPHIE! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Oops… sorry." Elphaba replied sheepishly.

"Turn it back… NOW!"

"I hate to break it to you… but…"

"But what!?" Galinda yelled.

"It's… irreversible…" Elphaba said.

Galinda gasped loudly and then… "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of Shiz University heard.

"Well then Elphie! Two can play at that game! Ball gown!" Elphaba's frock turned into a pink ball gown.

Elphaba sneered. "I thought that spell didn't work!"

"Well, I've been practicing!" Galinda replied with a toss-toss.

Elphaba just sighed very loudly.

At one in the morning many hours later, Elphaba was sound asleep snoring loudly. Galinda however was wide awake with a devious plan. She crept over to the vanity and found a bottle of hot pink nail polish. She then went over t her green roommate's bed and got to work. She lifted one arm out of the safety of the blankets and perfectly painted all of Elphaba's fingernails in the dark without waking the green girl up. The repeated the process with the other hand.

The next morning, Galinda was up early preparing for Elphaba to wake up. She sprayed some perfume on Elphie, and somehow managed to put some mascara and pink eye shadow on her. When she finally woke up, Galinda was sitting on the side of her bed facing her roommate. "Good morning Elphie!" she said brightly.

"What's going on it smells like… flowers? In here." Galinda just giggled. "Oh no, what did you…" Elphaba looked at her hands and noticed that her nails were painted. "Wha-AHHH! She yelled in horror.

Galinda smirked. Elphaba jumped out of bed and ran to the vanity to look in the mirror. She immediately noticed the makeup. "How, what? When?" Elphaba managed to say.

"You're a very deep sleeper, Elphie." Galinda replied.

Elphaba stood there sneering at Galinda.

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
